remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Plokkey
Welcome Hi, welcome to Remnants of Skystone Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Crag page. Please leave a message if you think I suck. Yea, I know, I'm a stupid moron and I want everyone to think I'm cool. Anyway, you're awesome plokkey, and I love you! -- Elmyr23 (Talk) 02:00, August 20, 2010 Adminness Heyso. You're an admin. And you want to stab the wiki. I get it. But you have me muted in game and that makes it kind of hard to help you. Any chance we can resolve our differences? Monchoman45 01:42, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Seems kinda useless to me to have two admins that mute each other. Especially when we still need to figure out what the frack were doing with the color scheme. Monchoman45 01:51, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Fine by me! Monchoman45 02:00, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Too late. Monchoman45 00:22, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Only those people that would be affected by the .001sec delay in loading. Monchoman45 01:16, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Missions so you said that you were gonna add more info to all the missions which would make them longer than a page. theres really not much to write about them. the mission template does it all. hence, no need for epic in-yo-face linkspam. Monchoman45 21:50, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ps block is only 2 hours. which will either expire or be lifted when we figure out what the fark to do about this. also you can edit your talk page while blocked. You can't block me just because you didn't feel like negotiating. That's abuse. And you can't just say "oh there isn't much to add blablabla" when you're the blindest person I've met. Lots of people say the missions need more info, because all they are are copy pastes of the Officer's dialogue, obvious information, and a map. In this wiki, it doesn't hurt to have more info. So stop abusing your powers and negotiate a solution. Plokkey 21:57, November 11, 2010 (UTC) that was kind of the point of saying "when we figure out what the fark to do". and honestly what is there to add? Monchoman45 22:07, November 11, 2010 (UTC) (I think it would have better if you asked that BEFORE you blocked me. You ignored part of my message of "In this wiki, it doesn't hurt to have more info." and you are just removing part of my edits. It seems to me you are only doing things to the wiki for sake of edit count, so yea, next time, find something PRODUCTIVE to do, not) A few example of what could be added: what the mission unlocks, fastest paths on the map, mazes and puzzle solutions. I don't want you to leave a reply burning down this prop, they're a few suggestions. Plokkey 22:18, November 11, 2010 (UTC) All of the things you just listed already exist, except for fastest paths, which should be on the pics, not in the text. Speaking of which, I did the first mission before you mentioned that. And honestly, I don't think you would have cared if I asked you. It was either block or spam. I picked block. Soz. Monchoman45 22:26, November 11, 2010 (UTC) You don't think I care if you asked me? I'm a wiki admin. Ask. So instead of asking you just blocked me. That's very unreasonable. No, the missions do not have what it unlocks or ALL puzzles and mazes. And yea, you just tried to burn down my suggestions, which I just told you...w/e.....and i only gave you a few examples because I knew you'd just jump on it and do everything yourself, without even talking about how we want to do it. We seriously need to discuss things more, okay? Plokkey 22:30, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Check the timestamps, I uploaded the first mission pic before you wrote back. So I didn't just steal your idea and run with it. I've been too lazy to do that for a while, and I figured you'd probably mention something like it. Also, (as much as I hate to say it) sols quest table shows everything in sequential order, with missions, which is mentioned on the MD page. The quest table is also linked on the main page (or if it isn't it should be). Agility puzzles should have their own pages, because they aren't specific to missions. Notice how all of these things are much easier to do with links than with an epic content explosion. Shorter mission pages are easier to read, and noobs are stupid. If they see something long, they won't read it. Any other ideas? Monchoman45 22:41, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Why would they read something that doesn't help them any further than what they were told by the deployment officer? The brief info is already displayed, they can look and that and walk away, the rest of the page is just stuff they need to know. On the subject of noobs: Noobs don't look at links. So wish them luck in finding the other pages if it's not in their face. Plokkey 00:01, November 12, 2010 (UTC) We can always just stick the links in their face. Plus the maps are what I think most of them come for anyway. Monchoman45 00:18, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Screw it, I don't want to be a baby about this, so I'll leave you to it yourself. Also, I like how that was your reason to remove the bottom links, because of link "in-yo-face linkspam" So yea, since you seem to be contradicting yourself and ignoring half of the messages I say, I'm muting you again. Plokkey 00:55, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Kbye. Bee tee dubs, theres a difference between useless link spam and useful link spam. Monchoman45 01:48, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Quick little blurb, if you think it'll help people with the brand pages, you can use the gallery view. Syntax for that is on the Armory page at the bottom. Monchoman45 03:00, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm really not sure.....I'll stick with this old style, but I might do something to keep it from just being a long list Plokkey 03:12, November 18, 2010 (UTC)